memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Deanna Troi (AMU)
(2364-2371), counselor, adviser, diplomatic officer, Empress Janeway, (2379-2384) |Assign=counselor, adviser, diplomatic officer, (2371-present) |FinalAssign= |Rank=Commander |Insignia= |altimage= |altcaption=Deanna Troi in 2366 }} In an alternate mirror universe Deanna Troi was a half-Terran, half-Betazoid female who most famously served on the as Counselor and adviser to Captain Jean-Luc Picard from 2364 to 2371 and on the , as Counselor and adviser to Captain Kathryn Janeway as well as the diplomatic officer. In 2379, Deanna served under the newly promoted Captain Chakotay as counselor and adviser as well as the diplomatic officer. As a half-Betazoid, Troi was capable of extra-sensory empathy, but was incapable of reading aliens with brain structures dissimilar to Terrans and other Betazoids, like the Breen and the Ferengi. Like most Betazoids, Troi had telepathic abilities; due to her half-Terran heritage, however, the range of her telepathic abilities were limited compared to full-blooded Betazoids, and could usually only read the thoughts of other Betazoids, most notably her mother. Troi's empathic skills made her an important asset to Voyager and often came in handy when dealing with hostile races. Since Deanna could usually tell if others were lying, she repeatedly proved herself invaluable in many suspenseful situations. In 2379, after the death of Empress Hoshi Sato III, Deanna served as Counselor and adviser as well as a diplomatic officer to Empress Janeway. Early life Deanna Troi, the second daughter of Lwaxana and Imperial Starfleet officer, Ian Andrew Troi, was born on March 29, 2336, near Lake El'nar on the planet Betazed. A few months after Deanna's birth, her elder sister Kestra drowned on Elnar, after chasing the family dog. One of Deanna's favorite pastimes growing up was having her father, Ian, read stories to her about Earth's ancient west era. Deanna's favorite books were in the Cowboy Ralph series, written by an author named Ernest Pratt. Ian's nickname for Deanna was 'Durango'. The last time Deanna spoke to her father, he promised to return home with a surprise. Sadly, Ian Troi was killed in the line of duty before returning home. Even so, she remembered him fondly. As required by Betazoid custom, Deanna was genetically bonded with a Terran male named Wyatt Miller at a young age. Wyatt was the son of Steven and Victoria Miller, close friends of Deanna's parents. Due to their genetic bonding, Deanna was scheduled to marry Wyatt in adulthood. As a child living on Betazed, Deanna often learned aspects of Terran culture from her Terran father, Ian. One such aspect which he passed on to his daughter was a fondness for stories set during Earth's Ancient West, which he often read to her. She also heard stories from her maternal grandfather, who told them telepathically; something of a traditionalist, he rarely spoke, saying speech was for "offworlders and people who didn't know any better." Deanna frequently felt as though she were the parent and Lwaxana the child. In one instance in 2342, during a party celebrating Deanna's sixth birthday, Lwaxana disappeared halfway through the celebration, but returned later, dressed as a Koropian princess and carried in a sedan chair by four men, much to Deanna's embarrassment. Because Deanna was half-Terran, she could never be a full telepath, which she finally accepted at the age of 12 in 2348, which caused her to experience feelings of isolation and inadequacy when compared to other Betazoids. She has "limited telepathic power" in that she could read emotions "and thought patterns of other sentient lifeforms" but with no reading of actual thoughts. Troi majored in psychology at the University of Betazed. In 2358, Deanna began a four-month advanced behavioral psychology internship at Darona's prison facility for the criminally insane. During her time at the prison, Deanna studied Hent Tevren, a Betazoid psychopath who had the ability to kill telepathically. In 2360 Deanna's mother, Lwaxana Troi joined the Maquis joining the fight against the Empire. Deanna was upset that her mother had joined the Maquis, Deanna and her mother Lwaxana were now against each other. Imperial Starfleet Academy Deanna entered Imperial Starfleet Academy in 2355. Deanna took classes to become a counselor as well as a diplomatic officer and a chief of security. Deanna also took fighting classes so she could fight the Empire's attackers. In 2359, Troi graduated from the Academy. Later that year, she served with a senior officer named Masc. In 2359, Ensign Deanna Troi had a near-sexual encounter with Lieutenant Junior Grade Typhuss James Halliwell. The ISS Enterprise-D Deanna Troi joined the crew of [[ISS Enterprise (ICC-1701-D)|ISS Enterprise-D]] under Captain Jean-Luc Picard in 2364, as ship's security chief and counselor. She was third in command after Picard and William T. Riker. Troi proved herself to be an important asset to the crew of the Enterprise-D during the ship's first mission to Farpoint Station in 2364. Her ability to sense feelings and emotions gave vital clues which allowed the crew to determine that the station was actually a shapeshifting spaceborne entity being forced into servitude by the Bandi. The Enterprise destroyed Farpoint Station. Soon after, Troi was affected by the polywater intoxication that caused her and the majority of the Enterprise's crew to act out of character, but she was quickly taken to sickbay and provided with medical treatment. Her empathic abilities came in handy a short time later when she assisted in uncovering the intentions of Ligonian leader Lutan after he kidnapped Lieutenant Natasha Yar. On stardate 44010.2 in 2367, Troi discovered Geordi La Forge acting suspiciously, working with microchips. Subjecting him to interrogation in the agony booth, Troi was able to determine that he was actually an inferior version of La Forge, from another universe. Troi killed security guard Reg Barclay for allowing the intruder to slip past him. Later she temporarily lost her empathic abilities when encountered a two-dimensional entity. In 2368, her body was taken over by an alien spirit after the Enterprise investigated the disappearance of the ISS Essex, an event that had occurred almost two hundred years previously. Troi, along with O'Brien and Data, was possessed, and hijacked the Enterprise, taking hostages in the process. The Troi alien stated that he was Bryce Shumar, captain of the Essex, and that he and his crew's spirits were caught up in the magnetic field of the moon. He asked that their bones, which were on the planet, be returned to Earth, so their spirits could rest. Picard did not believe "Troi", and found out that she wished to return to the planet to get the other alien spirits so they could take over the crew's bodies. The moon was a penal colony and the spirits were criminals. After Picard threatened to destroy the Enterprise and their existences, the spirits decided to stay alive on their moon. In 2369, Troi was kidnapped and surgically altered by the Romulan underground movement. She was forced to assume the role of Major Rakal, an operative for the Tal Shiar, aboard the . While there, Troi befriended Subcommander N'Vek, who helped her to adopt her role and also revealed the true nature of her mission - help Vice-Proconsul M'ret and two of his aides defect to the Empire Troi discovered that she wielded much power over the crew of the Khazara, as many people were scared of the Tal Shiar. However, she had a conflicted relationship with the Khazara's commanding officer, Commander Toreth. When Troi's mission took a turn for the worse and a fight with the Enterprise seemed imminent, Deanna seized command of the Khazara. She was able to successfully complete her mission by concealing a transporter beam inside a low-level disruptor blast. N'Vek was killed by the Khazara's helmsman after Toreth re-took command, and the Enterprise barely managed to beam Deanna back on board before the Khazara fled under cloak. In 2370, the Enterprise-D rendezvoused with the shuttlecraft Goddard, carrying retired Captain Montgomery Scott. Scott utilized the old logs of the original [[ISS Enterprise (ICC-1701) (AMU)|ISS Enterprise]] and recreated the gravity slingshot that propelled the Bounty II back through time, with the Enterprise following. In this alternate universe, the Borg had assimilated Earth before they could develop warp drive, and were systematically assimilating the Alpha Quadrant. In addition, the Borg Queen had utilized several local species as unknowing technological farms; one such world was Narisias. One Narisian served on a ship the Enterprise encountered, the Wisdom, and Troi helped determine who she was by sensing a second presence in her mind controlling the body, so that the officer could not derail their plans. Also in that year, Deanna began a romantic relationship with Lieutenant Worf. Deanna and Dr. Crusher were then sent to help with a Zelaznan fever outbreak on the Beta Hydros Four colony. After they returned to the Enterprise, they learnded that Commander Riker and his team aboard the shuttle Albert Einstein dissapeared. Deanna, however, kept her hope that the ever resourceful Riker would find a way back to them. She was hesitant at first to agree with Captain Picard to return to other duties. She also agreed to help with the memorial service to them. At the memorial service, she gave a eulogy about Lieutenant Worf. When the Enterprise was sent help in the evacuation of Lanatos, Deana sensed that the Lanatosians were hiding something. Thus, Captain Picard sent her down there, using her Lieutenant Commander rank, to find out what they were hiding. As she investigated things, she then sensed something calling out to her. She discovered a cave and inside was a herd of telepathic Skriiti. Unfortunately the Lanatosians tried to keep her quiet by sealing her inside the cave. She was eventually rescued by Lieutenant Commander Data. She along with the captain and Data, were able to convince the Lanatosians to allow the Skriiti to be taken with them. After Lanatos was destroyed, Deanna and one of the Skriiti talked about her sadness about Riker and the others. When the Enterprise arrived somewhere near the Klingon border, in response to a message from the IKS Ars'Lek about a ship , she sense that ship was filled with klingons, Romulans, humans, Benzites, and Betazoids. Riker, his team from the Einstein, and the many aliens from the ship were rescued. After attending an Academy class reunion in 2370, Deanna returned to the Enterprise and applied to take the bridge officer's test. After working hard and taking advice from Commander Riker, Troi passed the test and was promoted to full Commander. Later that year in a surprise attack on the Enterprise Deanna received substantial injuries, cranial trauma and massive internal hemorrhaging, she only survived thanks to Worf's instinct to check on her, defying orders to report to the bridge immediately. Despite Worf's efforts, she still almost died twice in sickbay. The aggressor later attacked again, however because Deanna had survived she could sense the ship had no crew which allowed the Enterprise crew to devise a way to block it's remote controlling communications and destroy the ship. Later when Troi had returned to her quarters Worf walked in on her and Riker engaged in a pillow fight, dropping the flowers he had bought her in shock. The two were just playing as friends though and as Riker departed to go on a date he reminded them the reason he had come round in the first place was to deliver Deanna's favorite dessert per Worf's suggestion. In 2371, Troi piloted the Enterprise-D during the Battle of Veridian III and the subsequent crash-landing of the ship's primary hull on the planet below. She was the last person to pilot the ship, as the engineering section was destroyed due to a warp core breach and the saucer section could not be salvaged. The ISS Voyager In 2371, the newly promoted Captain Janeway sent a message to Troi if she wanted to be aboard the starship for the ship's maiden voyage and possibly for it's entire voyage. Deanna had not really known why Janeway had picked her for ship's counselor but she decided to just take the offer. Voyager was assigned to track down and eliminate all rebel Maquis activity inside the Badlands and in order to begin Imperial expansion and subjugation of the Delta Quadrant. Shortly after entering the Badlands, Voyager was pulled 75,000 light years across space into the Delta Quadrant by an entity known as the Caretaker. Eventually it was revealed that the Caretaker had pulled Voyager across the galaxy in the hopes of finding a people who could care for the nearby Ocampa. Despite his benevolent approach, Captain Janeway saw the opportunity to use his technology to enable the Terran Empire to conquer the galaxy, and she put the Caretaker to death after her crew learned of how his technology functioned. In early 2377, Typhuss returned to Voyager when he was found out by the Maquis to be an Imperial spy, Deanna saw Typhuss for the first time in seven years after his mission to spy on the Maquis. In 2379, Deanna was part of the plan to kill Empress Sato III and Kathryn Janeway would become Empress of the Terran Empire. However, Typhuss was only using the relationship with Hoshi Sato, in order to help Kathryn Janeway assassinate Empress Sato III. In 2379, Deanna served under the newly promoted Captain Chakotay as Counselor and adviser as well as the diplomatic officer. Personal relationships Friendships Beverly Crusher Crusher and Deanna Troi became very good friends. They often worked out together and took Worf's mok'bara class. Deanna and Beverly often advised one another on romantic relationships. Deanna worried that her romance with Devinoni Ral was proceeding too fast, but Beverly assured her that perhaps she did not need to be rational regarding a whirlwind romance. Crusher did not often use the salon aboard the Enterprise, and began to do so when she began a relationship with Odan. Deanna arrived at the salon around the same time, and Beverly became self-conscious. Troi recognized the feelings between Odan and Beverly, even though the two tried to keep their romance a secret, and liked seeing Crusher happy. However, Troi also sensed the dual nature of the ambassador, and warned Beverly to be cautious. Later, when Odan was implanted in Will Riker's body, Deanna counseled Beverly on the mixed feelings she then felt towards Odan. Although Beverly wished she had never met him, Deanna told Beverly that she could never love without risking pain and encouraged Beverly to accept Odan's love if she still felt it while he was in Riker's body. Troi did not trust time-traveler Berlinghoff Rasmussen when he came aboard the ship, and she told Crusher about her feelings of suspicion. In 2369, the Enterprise rescued a transporter-created duplicate of Will Riker, known as Thomas Riker, from the research station on Nervala IV. Tom Riker wished to resume the romantic relationship he had with Deanna, which Will Riker had broken off upon the mission to Nervala. Troi and Crusher discussed a date with Tom during a workout, where Crusher mischievously pointed out that Troi should not be afraid to try a relationship with the duplicate Riker. When Tom Riker entered the gym, Beverly decided to leave the two alone, which led to Tom and Deanna becoming intimate. Romance Typhuss James Halliwell In 2359, Ensign Deanna Troi had a near-sexual encounter with Lieutenant Junior Grade Typhuss James Halliwell. A few days later Deanna and Typhuss started to date each other. However, their relationship did not last long and ended in 2360. In any event, the relationship was short-lived as Typhuss was not emotionally mature enough for the kind of relationship Deanna wanted. Deanna would not see Typhuss James Halliwell until early 2371, when both of them are assigned to Voyager. Reginald Barclay In 2366, Barclay met Counselor Troi during his time on the Enterprise-D and quickly developed an attraction to her because he was intimidated not only by Troi's beauty but by her status as ship's counselor and the two quickly became lovers. Personal interests Exercise Deanna enjoyed swimming, but didn't think swimming on the holodeck was an adequate substitute for swimming in a real ocean. She and Beverly Crusher often exercised together and also took Mok'bara classes. Deanna often used exercise programs on the holodeck when she needed to take her mind off frustrations. Chocolate Deanna once said that she had never met a form of chocolate that she did not like. Data mentioned to Q that when Counselor Troi was in a bad mood, she often ordered a food containing chocolate. Dr. Crusher once described Counselor Troi as loving chocolate. Poker Aboard the Enterprise-D, Troi enjoyed playing poker with her crewmates. She was not known to bluff, according to Worf, but was quick to point out that perhaps she was good enough that he simply never caught her. Music Troi once idly played a melody on a piano on Moab IV. Imperial Starfleet service record Category:Betazoids Category:Humans Category:Imperial Starfleet personnel Category:ISS Voyager personnel Category:Alternate mirror universe Category:ISS Enterprise (ICC-1701-D) personnel Category:Starfleet counselors Category:Counselors